The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine.
A sewing machine is known that has an embroidery function that can project a pattern image onto a work cloth. The sewing machine projects the pattern image, using a display light source, on the basis of display data, and displays the pattern image on the work cloth. In this way, the sewing machine can visually present a sewing position of a sewing pattern to a user. Thus, the user can easily perform position alignment of the sewing position of the sewing pattern.